Deal with the Devil
by L the Author
Summary: Sasuke was dying, so Naruto sold himself to save his life. But this demon doesn't want Naruto's soul, it wants something much more personal. Tentacle/Rape. ItachiNaru and SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto! That would be so Bad ASS! I LUV Sasuke and will marry him some day, even if I torment him a little in the fic-department.**

**Authors note: Hi! This is L, the same one who has a few pretty good-plot idea's with Wolfsbane00010 from time to time. She suggested that I start my own account and she would help me from time to time. I just have ok idea's, she the writer. Though I think I did an ok job this time! It's my first time writing, so please be nice! Wolfie helped some *coughcough* ALOT *cough* Well, enjoy!**

"NO! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, kneeling over the unconscious form of his friend. The last few minutes were replaying in his head. What had just happened? It had all gone so fast it was almost impossible to keep up with it.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home, both of them stuck on doing a project for the Roman Empire. They should have gone home an hour ago, but Naruto insisted they stay and get as much done so they could blow it off this weekend. They were just walking, their arms loaded with paper and a cardboard diagram. Naruto was actually planning on telling Sasuke how he felt when they got to the apartments where they had been neighbors for years.

But then there was the blaring of a horn, Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way. And then there was a terrible crash. Debris flying everywhere, a fire breaking out on the pile of crushed and twisted metal that used to be two cars, and then on the side was poor Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, tears freely falling down his cheeks with no attempts to stop. Sasuke's face was pale white with a long, ugly red scar on the side still dripping blood, and that was the best of it. His arms were cracked in multiple places, his legs were gashed up and a pool of blood was forming around him at a sickeningly fast rate.

"It's my fault, if we had gone home w…when you wanted, y…you wouldn't have got…gotten hurt. Sasuke don't leave me! Please!" People were running away from the crash, for a sickeningly long second, Naruto was alone. Screams and Yells and brakes being slammed surrounded him, but no one seemed to care a young boy was dying.

Then it stopped, at first Naruto didn't notice, but the cackling of the flames and the different sounds had just stopped. He lifted his head, people where frozen, all their backs turned of course, he even saw a newspaper in mid-fall just hanging there.

"_Hello mortal_and." A quiet voice said, startling Naruto. He turned and was immediately met with a large man completely covered in a black cloak. His raven hair tumbled in front of his pale white face that made snow seem dark. But what really captured Naruto was his eyes, they were red with three black marks in them and almost seemed to lock into his soul. He was still crying, and was worried since Sasuke wasn't breathing, but his focus was on the mysterious man.

"Who…who are you?" Naruto muttered, his hands were shaking now, but it wasn't from the cold.

"Just call me…Itachi. Now, for the business at hand. I offer you…a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked, trying to push some level of confidence into his voice.

"I can save the life of your friend, for a price. Though it will cost you." Itachi said bending his knees so he was eye to eye with the kneeling blonde.

"WHAT?! Please, I'll do anything! Anything! Just save Sasuke." Naruto said, leaning forward towards the raven-haired man.

"But, there is the matter of a price. You see, I am not what you would call 'human'. I deal in things that can never be replaced. There are many things you could call me, but demon would probably be a simpler term."

"You're a…." Naruto said, not believing what he had just heard.

"Yes, but your case is special. You have a pure heart, and a pure body. It is very hard to come across both of those traits, especially when the person holding them is an older male. So, I will save your friends life, he'll have no permanent injuries. But, there is the matter of the payment."

"Please…" Naruto said, his tears had slowed and he was able to speak calmer than a moment before. "I said I'll pay you anything. What is it you want?"

"Well, most simply, I want you." A thin pale hand came out of the folds of the robe and touched the blonde on the chest, sending a wave of cold shivers through his body.

"WHAT?!"

"You will come with me back to my home, with a small detour along the way. If you can escape during that 'Detour', which is extremely unlikely, then you can come back no strings attached. But, if you don't by the time I am satisfied, then you stay my servant until the end of time. The choice is yours, but choose quickly, my time here is short." He withdrew his hand and took a step back, waiting patiently for the blonde's response.

Naruto bent down on the ground, his hands where clenched so tight a few drops of blood were welling in the crescent moon scars on his hands. He loved Sasuke more than anything he had ever felt in his entire life. If his life would save Sasuke's, then he had no choice.

"I'll do it." Naruto muttered quietly. Itachi walked past Naruto and bent over Sasuke, his face just as expressionless as it was a moment ago. The demon quickly tapped Sasuke's head and suddenly the major wounds started to close up till there wasn't even a scar left on his near perfect body.

"Now, he will live. Let us go." Itachi held out his hand to Naruto, the blonde took it and suddenly was surrounded by a pressing darkness, forcing the boy to shut his eyes tightly.

When he opened his eyes again, he was still surrounded by darkness. But Itachi was standing ten feet away, a red ring surrounding both of them.

"This is fairly simple. I will do as I please, if you get outside the circle you go home." Naruto suddenly smiled, this would be easy! He would be able to go home and be with Sasuke!

"Bring it!" But then, something strange happened. Fifth large black tentacles (the only way he could describe them) came down from above him and suddenly grabbed him.

Two wrapped themselves around his arms, pulling them above his head and pulling him above his head and the other two lifting his legs so he was suspended about three feet above the ground. The fifth one suspended his lower back so he was tilted in the air.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto yelled, struggling uselessly against the vice grip. Itachi moved forward towards the boy, removing his robe and revealing nothing but a tight pair of shorts against his pale body.

"You agreed, I do whatever I want. And this is what I want." Itachi bent over Naruto and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He caught Naruto by surprised and his tongue was able to invade every corner of the blonde's mouth.

Then Itachi pulled away, Naruto felt disgusted with himself, but something about Itachi made him so damn hot! He opened his eyes and could see a few smaller tentacles lowering from the abyss above. The moved quickly, moving through the sleeves and openings in his pants and coat, the feeling of two cold things slide up his thighs just made his heart beat louder.

In almost an instant, his clothes were gone. His member was half-erect, but it wouldn't remain that way for long. Three of the tentacles circled slowly around Naruto's entrance while the fourth wrapped itself around Naruto's member, pumping with jaggedly pulls.

Now he was moaning, sharp gasp in time with the jerks. Then, without warning, one of the tendrils pushed into his entrance. Naruto had never felt anything like this. He had thought about sex a few times, but never really gave it any concern.

The second and third tentacle entered Naruto's ass, slowly pulling and pushing, going deeper than anything should go. One even stopped and started to move in and out slowly against Naruto's prostate. This caused the blonde to clench up, his vision danced white and the tension in his stomach becoming unbearable. He felt like he was going to burst!

But just before he did, all four of the smaller tendrils withdrew suddenly. Naruto whimpered a little from the absence, ashamed of himself. Tears were streaming down the sides of his cheeks freely. Pain and Pleasure were mixed together so that Naruto couldn't tell the difference between the two.

Itachi moved forward, somewhere along the lines he had removed his pants. Naruto's eyes shot open at the sight of Itachi's throbbing member. The raven positioned himself in front of the suspended Naruto, positioning himself in front of his stretched entrance.

In one quick movement, Itachi buried himself deep into Naruto. The vines moved Naruto like a puppet, causing the blonde to thrust forward into Itachi's. Naruto felt himself lifted up so that both of them were vertical, Itachi rubbing Naruto's member with one hand and twisting his fingers into the golden hair while forcing a passionate kiss.

Naruto tried to fight, but his vision started getting blurry and the tension in his stomach started to build again. Then Itachi did a particularly hard thrust hitting the blonde's prostate and Naruto just came. His vision went completely white, his walls crashing against Itachi's member. He did a few more thrusts before he came inside Naruto.

The blonde shuttered at the feeling of Itachi coming, and as he slowly eased himself out Naruto couldn't stop shaking. Then the tentacles that had bound him slowly wrapped him in a new set of black clothes were draped around the blonde shoulders and he was raised up into Itachi's arms.

"You fail." He said, his voice sounded like the same monotone, but there was something else there, Naruto couldn't tell what it was. He just felt so tired, dirty, he didn't know to do. But then an image of Sasuke, the two of them were smiling together, sharing a large order of fries and they got into a small food fight. Sasuke was smiling a little, and that image made Naruto smile a little. He could survive this if it had been for Sasuke. And so he kept that image in his mind, imagining all the fun the two of them had had, how Naruto would always be in love with Sasuke, and allowed himself to fall asleep in the demons arms.

_**Fin**_

**Well, hope you liked it. It is one of my first times writing and I wrote a freaking tentacle rape! Gah! WOLFIE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? I'm writing sick one-shots! It was a little fun though, and the ending was sweet in it's own little way.**

**Wolfsbane: Hehehe :D My plan is coming to fruition. Soon I will be the most feared author in the world! Soon the radioactive pizza's and the evil monkies will take over the world! **

**L: -back away slowly- Ok…So my friend is going insane. While we take her to a hospital please read and review! And this was a one-shot, because I have no idea how I'd continue it, so tell me what you think. No flames please!**

**Sincerely – L **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Naruto except a Sasuke plushie that I BOUGHT WITH THE MONEY I EARNED! But with the main series and stuff? Forget about it. **

**Authors note: So, I decided to make a continuation! YAAAY! Special Thanks to LovelyMystery! She gave me a few ideas and it wouldn't be possible without her! no thanks to Wolfie because she decided to get a brainstorm and is working on her novel. Yes she plans to become an actual author, though she's still in the 'embryonic stage' (She's actually compairing her writing to a pregnancy...she scares me sometimes) But good for her. But she threatened me not to say much or she would hurt me...her threats scare me more. But she's me best friend and I can't stay mad or scared of her for long. **

**Setting: Konoha Hospital, Room 146 Sasuke Uchiha's room.**

Sasuke started to to slowly open his eyes, only to meet with the blinding white of a...hospital room? He was forced to shut his eyes and had to adjust a little before he was able to to open them again. He was in a hospital room, it was kind of small and there was a few machines attatched to him, but otherwise he felt fine. Great, actually, better than he had in a very long time.

He tried to remember what he had been doing, but it just came as a blank. He was walking home, with Naruto, and then there was a bright flash and then...nothing. Then a nurse walked in, dressed in dark blue scrubs. She had deep brown hair put up in two small buns.

"Oh, your awake! I'm your nurse Tenten. Are you all right?" she said, quickly checking all the machines and then standing next to her patient.

"I feel fine, what happened?" Sasuke asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"You were hit by a car, but didn't suffer any injuries. Just a hit to the head, but its nothing serious."

"Is my friend here? Naruto, he has bright blonde hair and a cheery attitude?" She quickly checked her clipboard and shook her head.

"No, no one came in with you. But if someone does come in we'll be sure to let you know. Ok?" Then she quickly walked out, leaving Sasuke alone.

Naruto wasn't here? He remembered them being together, and Naruto wouldn't have left him for no reason, so where was he? He shifted a bit and stared at the clock, it was three in the morning! He had been out for a while. But even then his mind kept drifting back to Naruto, like something was wrong.

"Where are you?"

"Gone." A voice said, Sasuke nearly falling out of the bed. "And unless you do something quickly, he's never coming back." Then a man stepped out of what seemed like thin air. He was wearing a long white robe that matched his equally pale skin and his yellow eyes reminded Sasuke of a snake.

"What do you mean gone?" Sasuke asked, getting his place back in the bed.

"You shouldn't have survived that car accident, you should have died mere seconds after it happened. But Naruto made a deal with one of the worst demons in history to save your life." The pale man said.

"What? What happened to Naruto then?" Sasuke asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Well, to spare you the incredibly gorey details, he was taken to the demon realm. And is now being forced to marry the Demon-King Itachi in exchange for your life, he loved you enough to give up everything else for you. But that is where the window of oportunity lies. You can still save him, but it would cost you as well."

"He...loved me?" Sasuke said, absolutely shocked.

"Yes, you humans are so obtuse. He was always their for you, he loved you with every ounce of his heart and yet you couldn't see it. What a thick species you are."

"Before we go any farther, who the hell are you?"

"Me? You can call me Orochimaru. But back to buisness. The cost was a human soul for a human soul, but if your soul was no longer human, then Itachi would have no power over you. And then once Naruto learned about this he would be free to. So, I set you a choice. Let Naruto be forced to marry him for eternity and become a demon himself, or you become part demon and save Naruto Uzumaki."

"And why would you want to help me? What's in it for you?"

"I hate Itachi, I really do. That bastard tricked the Snake Demons, so I'm mearly getting revenge. So, I will only ask this one last time. Will you leave Naruto, or will you go rescue the one who loved you more than anything in the world?"

Sasuke stayed still for a moment, but then nodded his head. Then Orochimaru grabbed him and suddenly Sasuke was filled with a cold tingling sensation as the two of them vanished.

_**To Be continued**_

**Ok, time for a little author ranting. Has anyone else noticed that if two people appear on the same page/screen in any anime people will automatically think they are partially a couple? Like Sakura and Sasori, he was trying to KILL her and then NEARLY SUCCEDED and then google 'Sasori Sakura' and it will come up with a bunch of pictures of them together. IT MAKES NO SENSE!!!**

**But still, it makes a lot of pairing possible, so I can't complain. And so, until next time. **

**Sincerely – L **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Naruto except a Sasuke plushie that I BOUGHT WITH THE MONEY I EARNED! But with the main series and stuff? Forget about it. **

**Authors note: Third chapter up! I'm so happy! -hugs self- And I am glad that there are some people who enjoy this story, even after the whole tentacle rape thing X3. But I do want to make this a better story, though I will have to make Sasuke suffer :_( I hate to do it, I WUV HIM! But I will make him have a happy ending! Unless I think of some other way to end this story then what I have already. And to one particular comment, OROCHIMARU ISN'T A PEDOPHILE IN THIS STORY! I know it is a shock, but it's true, he won't do anything bad to my Sasu-kun in this story, he has him enough in the real series! Anyways, while I'm obsessing please read and comment on this chapter!**

Sasuke opened his eyes and he was in a dark space, other than the fact he could see the dark grey floor underneath him he would have thought he was in a dark room somewhere. Orochimaru was standing only about a foot from him grinning.

"Where the hell are we?" Sasuke said, goosebumps shivering up his arms and legs for no apparent reason.

"This is commonly called the Between. It is a sliver of space in between the human and demon realms. And, it is traditionally the place where deals take place unless it is impossible to do so, an example is that you were to injured to be moved, so Itachi stopped time and healed, and Naruto carried out his side of the deal here." Orochimaru explained.

"Staying with him forever, right?" Sasuke muttered.

"Actually, all demons must give the humans a sporting chance, it is the only way to make it an official deal. Yoursis simple, say the word and all this will end. Naruto's was...unfortunately not as simple. It is a fairly gruesome subject what Itachi did to him and I'd rather now get into it." Orochimaru said with an in unusual look on his face.

"What do you mean 'Gruesome'?" Sasuke said, the worry in his voice apparent.

"Are you sure you want to know? I don't think you could handle it, and I won't try and sugar coat it." Sasuke nodded, knowing he would regret it. But he had to know what extents Naruto actually did to save his life.

"He essentially took the one thing that made him innocent, his innocence." Sasuke's face went completely pale. "He raped him, to say it in simplier terms. Naruto didn't know it would happen so soon, but the deal was your life for his body and soul, and that is one way to get the body half of the deal. As for the soul, every memory Naruto had of the human world was completely erased. He can still talk and stuff, and he knows _about_ the world. But he doesn't remember where he lived, who his family was...who he was in love with."

Sasuke put his head down, his hands in fists and his fingernails almost causing him to start bleeding. He didn't believe Naruto loved him that much, that Sasuke was such an idiot that he didn't even notice! If that stupid blonde would have even nudged in that direction that he had feelings Sasuke would have been relieved! He loved Naruto to! Sasuke thought it was just a crush and had mostly buried it, but a part of him always loved the hyper-active ramen-addicted friend of his.

"H...he did that for me? Why, why would he be so stupid?!" He yelled, grabbing at the back of his head and kneeling down.

"He loved you and didn't think you loved him back. If anything this is a sort of release for him, he sacrificed out of the name of love, and now doesn't have to suffer to know if you would have rejected him or not." Orochimaru said, answering even though it was a rhetorical question.

"I loved him to! And why, there are plenty of other people in the world he could have fallen in love with." Sasuke yelled.

"You didn't show you loved him back, and he wasn't in love with 'those other people in the world' he was in love with you! Now are you going to sit here feeling sorry for yourself, or are you going to rescue him?!" Orochimaru said, standing right over Sasuke.

Both of them were still for a moment, but then Sasuke stood up, a determined look in his eyes. "I'll do it." Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his neck for only a second and then it was replaced by a numbness.

"You now have demon blood in you, as far as the cosmic law is concerned the deal between Naruto Uzumaki and Lord Itachi is void because your soul is no longer human enough to be in the balance. Now the problem is getting Naruto. As far as they are concerned, the deal still holds and Naruto has no memory of his past. You will have to break the seal. It should be something simple, like a necklace of a ring, something solid. Destroy it and he'll get his memory back, and then he'll be able to go home and you'll get your happily ever after."

"So, how do I go about finding it? It's not like I can walk up and ask someone who doesn't even remember me for something I don't even know what it is?" Sasuke said, rubbing his still numb neck.

"The Demon Lords use humans as servants. So all you have to do is go in and act like you were a gift from the Snake Demons. A brand new servant. They may be a little suspicious, but the demon blood is hidden so you will seem like a normal human."

"But won't Itachi remember me? That's kind of a big risk."

"Demons don't remember human faces very well, especially ones who were marred beyond recognition. You'll be safe. Now, there is a party. It is imperative you get close to Naruto, with any luck a small memory or feeling will slip through and he will become interested in you. Then, just do whatever you have to do." Orochimaru said, waving his hand and a new portal opened. "After you." The pale man said, bowing. Sasuke frowned and quickly walked forward, into the demon realm.

_**To Be continued**_

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I have to torment Naru and Sasu, I LUV THEM! But it is neccesary for their happy ending. So review NOW!**

**Sincerely – L **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Naruto except a Sasuke plushie that I BOUGHT WITH THE MONEY I EARNED! But with the main series and stuff? Forget about it. **

**Authors note: I have decided to post this before the next chapter of my other story because it seems this one is vastly more popular than the other. Though I suppose the tentacle thing has something to do with it. And the ItachiNaru thing will be coming up right after this. So read, enjoy and review afterwards. **

Sasuke's first sight when he stepped into the demonic realm was a large stone gate. It was two large pillars with all sorts of symbols carved into it and large warriors on the side. They seemed more like scaley boulders with armor. Orochimaru stepped out of the portal and bowed to them, hitting Sasuke on the head so he would do the same.

"I come bearing a gift to Lord Itachi from the Snake demons, a new servant for the festivities." The two things nodded, more like shaking their whole bodies just to get their flat-heads to move. The two guests quickly walked by, Sasuke staring up at Orochimaru. "They are the Soraria, useful in the affect they are immune to magic, and fairly strong. But thick headed, the biggest thing they worry about is where their next meal is coming from. We're here."

Sasuke looked up and went absolutely wide-eyed. The castle seemed like something out of a fantasy book. It was extremely tall, with towers and banners and all that, in front was gardens and streams and all sorts of things from all corners of the globe.

Orochimaru quickly pulled Sasuke and after ten minuets of walking they got around to the back and he quickly rapped on the door. "This is where we must part." Then the door opened and a boy, roughly Sasuke's age leaned against the door. "Another servant for the festival."

"All right, he Bound?" The boy said, cocking his head to the side a little.

"Of course." Orochimaru quickly pushed Sasuke forward a bit and leaned down next to his ear. "Do whatever the demon's tell you, don't leave the castle and be sure to get Naruto before the wedding!"

The boy pulled Sasuke inside, but the raven turned around and glared at him. "What wedding?!" he nearly yelled, but the door shut behind him.

"My name is Shikamaru, I'm the head servant. There is a big party celebrating the Lord and his Mate, funny it's been three months and now they are having a festival? Bunch of pompous wierdos."

Sasuke froze, Shikamaru stopping with him. "Th...three months?"

"Yeah, the blonde bombshell has been here for three or four months. Ever since then Itachi has been alot kinder to us and even the higher ups like me get paid a little. Why?" The head servant said, looking suspiciously at him.

"No, it's nothing. Now, what would I have to do?" Luckily Sasuke was a great liar, or else the other boy might have started to get even more suspicious.

"The festival is starting right now, let's get you settled in and then we'll get you to work." He pulled him into another room with other people inside it. "This is the newest member of out family." Shikamaru said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What was your name again?"

"Sasuke."

"Well, the fatso is Choji, the guy with wierd eyes is Neji and the girl is Sakura. There are others in our section but they're busy. So you'll get the bed to the left and please, if you snore or anything I garuntee Choji will kick your ass." Shikamaru said, turning and waking away. "We start working in ten minutes, so get acquainted and let's get to work." Then he disappeared around the corner.

"Hi." Sakura said, sitting on the floor by the door.

"Hi..." Sasuke said, quickly sitting down on the bed. It was more like a few blankets thrown on the ground. but it was better than nothing.

"So, what'd you do?" Choji said, biting into an apple.

"Huh?"

"You had to have made a deal to be here. Mine was that I wouldn't drown, still hate water." Choji said, still eating.

"I...i was trying to find someone." Sasuke said, not telling a complete lie.

"Really? Who?" Sakura said, moving forward and sitting right next to Sasuke, getting uncomfortably close.

"My friend, he is lost and I'm still trying to find him."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Sakura said, smiling at him. "I hope you find him someday."

"Yeah..." Sasuke said, zoning out. So Naruto had been here three months? How, how could this have happened. Maybe timed moved differently or something. But now he knew he had to save Naruto, no matter what!

_**To Be continued**_

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I have to torment Naru and Sasu, I LUV THEM! But it is neccesary for their happy ending. So review NOW!**

**Sincerely – L **


End file.
